Home and Safe
by Sueona
Summary: Finally Akihito is back home, but the words told to him keep lingering in his mind. Can he pull himself away from the distress and fear? Or will he need Asami's strength?


Disclaimer: The characters of Viewfinder belong to Ayano Yamane.

Warnings: Angst, language, OOC, and Smex. (Rated R).

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: Finally Akihito is back home, but the words told to him keep lingering in his mind. Can he pull himself away from the distress and fear? Or will he need Asami's strength?

Notes: Okay, here is another one-shot from me. This is sort of based on NT, well more on what I think will happen after everything is over. The characters will be OOC, but I think it fits into the plot I have. Thanks to darkangel105 for helping me with the summary.The beginning is very angst, but the end is lighter. Hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think.

In one second, Akihito watched the yakuza hand over the deed to the Russian boss and he was sent to Asami. They both walked out of there in one piece, but they got stopped by Fei Long. He was sure there was going to be a battle right there. All he did was hid behind Asami's back and hoped it wouldn't turn out like that. Like he wished, Fei Long walked by them and whispered to stay out of Hong Kong to the older man.

Now, the young photographer is back home, but with sadness in his eyes. Why does he feel so depressed? Shouldn't he feel happy? There is something missing within him that he always thought he didn't want. As he lays his head on the pillow, an imagine appears before his teary orbs. These thoughts won't leave him alone but he isn't sure how to handle this situation. For three days, Akihito refused to leave his apartment, that somehow stayed paid for while he was gone. While holding the pillow against his chest, he whispers, "I wonder what he is doing." With a deep sigh escaping his lips, he throws the pillow across the room and stands up. When he walks to the window, he leans his head against the cold glass. Staring out at the darkness, the photographer asks himself, "Can I stand alone again? Will I ever be the way I was before all this mess started?" Doubt lingers in his mind and there is no one around to ask for advice. Whom could he go to when he doesn't even wish to take a step out the doors?

--

Across the city, a tall man leans against the wall, staring down at the city's lights. With a drink in his hand, the yakuza wonders what got into him on that ship. All his tight control disappeared within a second. One called told him that Fei Long got the deed back somehow. As he takes a slip of the cold liquor, an imagine of a smiling Akihito appears before him. Blinking his eyes to shake it out of his thoughts, Asami turns away from the glass. Never before did he ever need anyone by his side. So, why does that boy keep popping inside of his head? When he takes a seat, he sighs out to the empty office, "He is like a drug to me. I can't get enough of him."

A woman's voice startles the yakuza's thoughts, "It's called love. Look it up sometime."

Without looking over at the door, Asami asks, changing the subject, "What do I owe this pleasure of your visit, Katsue?"

As she leans against the closed door, Katsue gives an annoyed sigh and replies, "First, I came to see if you were all right. I can do that from time to time, right?" When those golden orbs look at her coldly, she shakes her head and snorts out, "Really, Ryuichi, I thought by now, you would realize that look doesn't phase me anymore." When the man lights up a cigarette, she walks to the window and asks softly, "How long will you deny that you can feel emotions? You are human just like we are."

Leaning back against the leather seat, Asami speaks up, "If this is another one of your speeches, save it for both of our sakes. You should know by now, I don't listen anyway."

While watching him through the glass, Katsue questions, "Will you let someone special walk out of your life again? Wasn't it hard enough to let Fei Long hate you? Do you want someone else to hate you?"

As he slams the glass down onto the desk, the yakuza yells, "Do not even dare start with this talk, Katsue! I am not in the mood for your talks!"

Turning around to face the anger coming from the older man, Katsue retorts, "You have everything you ever wished for. That is great, Ryuichi. But what about those who stood by your side in the past!? Do they mean nothing to you!?" When she notices Asami not even listening to a word, she sighs out, "Whatever. It is your life. I'm tired of coming around to only see a shadow of a man I knew." While she walks to the door, she continues, "I hope for your sake that you can stand your decision, whatever it may be."

When she gives him a last glance to show off her sad golden orbs, Asami looks down at the piling up work and ignores Katsue walking out the door. After the silence lingers within his office, he picks up his phone and pushes some numbers. When there is a click, he asks, "Where is he?"

A male's voice replies, "He hasn't left his apartment for the past three days, boss."

Not responding, the yakuza hangs up and glares at the wall like it is at fault. As he leans back, he thinks, "So, I was right. Something is different within him."

--

At the small apartment, Akihito sits on the floor curled up and leans his head against the wall. No matter how hard he tries, the imagine of the older man doesn't leave him. As he closes his eyes, he mumbles to the empty room, "Even awake, I see you. What have you done to me, Asami?" When he hears a loud banging sound, he opens his eyes and stares out the bedroom door. It would look like there are people he will have to explain his disappearance to after all. Standing up, he walks to the door and looks to see who it is. With another sigh, he opens the door to fall to the floor by Kou hugging him.

Kou yells out, "Damn, Aki. We were so worried about you!"

Takato calmly walks in and asks in a serious tone, "What happened?"

Takato's wife, Chika continues after the question, "And don't even think about telling us a lie either."

After shutting the door and walking into the living room, the photographer flops onto his beat up couch. When he notices his friends sit down and give him their attention, he turns his head and explains, "I was kidnaped."

Kou jumps up and states, "You should report the kidnaper to the police."

As he curls his legs up, Akihito replies, "It isn't that simple, Kou. Never is that simple."

Chika asks softly, "Aki, are you all right?"

With tears rolling down his eyes, the photographer blurts out, "I thought I didn't want him. I was so sure that I hated him. So, why does he keep popping inside my head? I realized I cared for him in some way when Fei Long had me, but it went deeper. Why can't I stop thinking about him?"

Blinking his eyes in confusion, Kou asks dumbly, "You mean her?"

As he rolls his eyes, Takato leans forward and asks, "Is it the guy that picked you up from the New Year's Party?" When his friend nods his head, he sighs out, "You are in love with the guy."

Jumping up from the couch, Akihito screams, "Hell I do! I don't like anything about that stupid old sick pervert yakuza bastard!" When he realizes what, he just said, his eyes widen. Never did he ever tell his friends anything about this. As they all stare at him in surprise, he backs up a little and falls right back down on the couch. What can he do now? How does he explain to them?

Kou asks, "You are gay?"

Takato replies, "Maybe it is best to keep away from a dangerous guy then." As thoughts enter his mind, he questions, "Does he hurt you, Aki?"

Glaring at Takato, Akihito responds quickly in an angry voice, "Of course not! Asami has never harmed me." That is right, the older man never truly harmed him. At least physically, Asami didn't. As he lowers his head into his hands, the photographer wants these crazy emotions to leave him. The last statement said to him when he got home still rings in his head.

_Asami turned to him and replied clearly, "You are free."_

Those words didn't need explaining to the young photographer. After all, he understood them loud and clear. They meant the older man wasn't going to play with him anymore. Somewhere inside of him, he knows that he should be happy about that, but for some odd reason it hurts deep within his chest. Without realizing what he is saying, he sobs out, "Why does it hurt so much that he gave me up? I should be happy that I don't have to deal with this mess anymore."

As Takato and Kou give worry glances, Chika asks, "Do you want to be with him?"

Looking up into kind dark brown orbs, Akihito confesses, "I don't know." While turning his head to stare at the wall, he mumbles, "I know I care for Asami in some twisted way. Yet, at the same time, I know I shouldn't. He stands for everything that I'm against, but somehow I want to be close to him."

While looking up at the ceiling, Kou points out, "Well you like danger. This guy as you said is a yakuza, so he is dangerous. Maybe it isn't him that you want but the danger that he gives off." When everyone turns to look at him with a shocked look, he asks, "What?"

Takato mutters, "That is the smartest thing you ever have said."

Kou yells, insulted, "Hey!"

When he looks down at the floor, the photographer thinks, "Could that be the reason? Is it because I love the thrill and Asami is a thrill?" Even with these questions running through his thoughts, he knows that isn't the reason. If that was the only reason, then his chest wouldn't hurt this much. All the time away, he wouldn't have kept his hope alive to see the older man again if it was only the danger Asami gives. With a small smile, Akihito replies, "I wish it was only that. I've been lying to myself all this time." As he looks up at his friends, he continues, "Asami gained my heart after all. Somewhere along the way, I fell in love with him."

Giving a worried look at Akihito, Takato asks, "But he is an evil guy, right?"

Standing up quickly, Akihito ignores the question and states, "I have to go to him right now. I have to tell him at least that even if he tosses me aside."

Kou remarks, "If he dumps you, then he is an asshole and not worth your time."

Chika comments, "We will be here for you always."

As he gives them a smile, the photographer thanks them and runs to his room. After changing his clothes, he retorts to them, "Wish me luck." When they give him a friendly smile, he runs out the door. Now everything makes sense to him. Fact is, he will never be free because Asami has his heart. It is time to see where this will lead. Whatever the outcome, he will keep his head held high. As he runs faster than he ever has before, he thinks, "Asami, I'm coming to you this time."

--

With the last look over the reports, Asami rubs his forehead to stop the on coming headache. As he walks out of the office, he lights up a cigarette. Too many thoughts on someone, he let go to protect. Is this what it means to care for someone so much? When he walks outside the club to feel the night air brushing against him, the yakuza wonders, "Is this the right choice?" Shaking the question from his mind, he reminds himself that this is the only way to keep the younger man safe. When his golden orbs look at the sky, he ponders on everything his men have told him on the photographer. Exhaling grey smoke from his mouth, he whispers to the wind, "He isn't mine anymore."

Akira opens the back door and asks, "Where to, Asami-sama?"

As he drops the cigarette to the ground, the yakuza orders, "Back to the penthouse." Even if he wishes to see the other man right this second, he keeps a tight control on his decision. It is better for Akihito if he stays away from him for good. This is the only way to protect the other from harm. What right does he have to drag someone into this dark world of his?

When he rounds the corner to see Asami ready to get inside the limo, Akihito screams, "ASAMI!"

Stopping dead in his tracks, Asami turns his head to see the photographer standing there and panting like he ran all the way here. As he raises an eyebrow at the younger man, he asks calmly, "Why are you here?"

Taking steps toward the older man, the photographer's words die in his throat. Those golden orbs are staring at him in anger and cold. Could it be that this was a mistake? If it was, then why does he feet keep carrying him to the yakuza? With each step, Akihito feels his heart racing, ready to bust. When he stands almost a foot away from Asami, he whispers, "I can't . . . "

When Akira looks over at him for orders, Asami over looks the younger man. As he notices those hazel orbs flicker back and forth to defeat and determination, he ponders, "What is wrong with him? He looks ready to fall apart. I didn't think it was this bad." Then, those words the photographer just said confuse him. After waiting for the other to continue to speak but hearing no more words spoken, he asks, "You can't, what?"

Without thinking twice on it, Akihito runs to Asami and hugs him. As he refuses to let go, he sobs out, "I can't do this alone. Why, Asami? What did I do wrong for you to throw me away?" With all his emotions pouring out of him, he continues to spill everything out into the open, "Do you believe I betrayed you? I didn't. I swear, I didn't. I didn't have a choice. I couldn't let myself be drugged and sold. I wanted to come back. I swear I didn't betray you."

As he looks at the mess within his arms, the yakuza can't believe how much all of this affected the photographer. When he notices Akira turn his head to give them some kind of privacy, he doesn't like this side within Akihito. His sister's words come back to haunt him. Has his decision to leave Akihito the best choice? It would seem it only made things worse. When those hazel orbs look up at him with a broken look, he retorts, "Betrayal? What betrayal? You did what you had to survive."

Still not understanding the reason, Akihito asks, "Then why did you toss me away? Am I too dirty for you now?"

While his eyes widen by the questions, Asami does the only thing he can think of to calm the other down and kisses him. When he feels the small hands tighten around his suit jacket, he pulls back to notice Akihito's face flushed. Not only from the kiss but from the turmoil. As he picks up the younger man with ease, he steps inside the limo and orders, "Back to the penthouse, Akira."

Akira responds, "Yes, Asami-sama." As he shuts the door, he looks over at the door way to see a young woman leaning there with a small smile. Blinking his eyes, he asks himself, "Who is she? An enemy?" While keeping his guard up, he gets inside the driver seat and drives off. He'll make sure to mention the woman to his boss as soon as he gets to the penthouse.

In the back of the limo, the yakuza feels the weight of Akihito leaning on him. As he steals some glances down, he notices the other isn't paying attention to anything but looks like Akihito is in deep thoughts. Before he could speak, his phone rings loudly. On the second ring, he answers, "Asami speaking."

A woman's voice questions, "Enjoying the feeling of someone by your side?"

With an annoyed sigh, Asami asks in a rude voice, "How did you get my number?"

Katsue taunts, "Wouldn't you like to know? You aren't the only one who can get what they want, Ryuichi."

When he looks up to see annoyance all over Asami's face, Akihito wonders what the call is about. As he lays his head down on the strong legs, he feels the older man tense slightly. Why is he acting this way? Is it because of all the things said to him did take a toll on him? After Asami hangs up, the photographer asks in a small voice, "Asami, what am I to you really? A lover, a sex toy, or a pet? What am I?"

As he lights up a cigarette annoyed by his sister calling him, Asami gets even more annoyed by the questions being asked. It isn't due to the fact the question is being asked but because he has a very good idea that the kidnaping took a bigger toll on the photographer than he thought. Exhaling grey smoke from his mouth, he questions, "Did they say that I see you as a pet?"

Closing his eyes, the photographer mumbles, "Fei Long said that you wouldn't come for me. That I should just give up relying on you since you would betray me anyway. He offered me to stay with him. Those others were cruel even more than what Fei Long put me through. The one guy who spoke Japanese kept telling me that I sicken him since I used my body to get everyone. That I was a disgusting person and that all you saw me as was a toy to give pleasure."

While the anger builds up inside of him, the yakuza doesn't want Akihito to think that his anger is at him. Taking a calm breath, he speaks up, "They said those things to break your spirit. It isn't like you to let things get to you like this." As he takes a drag of the cigarette, Asami swears to make someone pay for bringing this kind of state to what belongs to him. When he realizes what he just thought, he looks down and sighs to himself. It would seem he can't give the photographer up after all.

After curling his legs up, Akihito reveals, "At first, I kept telling myself that it was all a lie. All Fei Long was saying was nothing more than lies to break me. I knew he wanted to break me but I couldn't figure out why. But as time went by, I couldn't stop the doubts. I thought maybe you were too injured to come." More tears roll down his face and he hates to show sure weakness in front of Asami. As he hides his face from the other, he mumbles, "Then I thought maybe I was a bother. There was nothing for you to risk your life for. I didn't have any value."

A new rage surfaces inside the yakuza. The rage at himself for saying such things to Akihito at the hotel before everything went out of hand. Without realizing what he is doing, his fingers run through brown locks to settle the other down from the emotional turmoil. Why does he feel so much anger inside of him? When he looks down to notice the photographer fell asleep, he looks out the tinted windows and thinks, "Maybe it is time for Fei Long and I have a long discussion." Not even a second later, the door is open in front of his home. As he lifts up the younger man, he orders, "Akira, I want a guard on Akihito at all times."

Akira nods and brings up a subject, "Asami-sama, there was a woman at the Club watching us before we left."

With a snort escaping his lips, the yakuza retorts, "No worries on her, Akira." Without waiting for a response, he walks inside. When he gets to his penthouse, he lays Akihito on the bed. As he peals his clothes off, he heads to the shower.

Waking up, the photographer jumps up startled of not being in his home. As he looks around in fear, he starts to calm down to realize he is with Asami. While looking around the room, he asks quietly, "Where did Asami go?" Like answering his question, he hears running water. Standing up and walking to the bathroom, he stops in front of the door. With a sad look, Akihito wonders if this is just pity coming from the yakuza. After all, the other never answered the question of what he meant to the older man. Why is he doing this to himself? Never before did he keep himself back because of depressing thoughts. What happened to bouncing right back from anything thrown his way? Taking a deep breath, he walks inside with the determination of finding out the answer to his question. As he shuts the door behind him silently, he takes in Asami. His face heats up while his body reacts strongly to the older man's perfect body.

Sensing someone else in the room, Asami teases, "Going to stand there and watch or join me?" Part of him has seconds thoughts of being intimate with Akihito, but the other part strongly wants to reclaim the younger man as his.

As he jumps startled from being noticed, Akihito blushes even more. Like his body has a mind of its own, he starts to undress. One thought pops inside and he wonders if the marks left by Fei Long will upset the older man. Shaking his head, he gets into the shower from behind. Still, the doubt lingers within him. What is wrong with him? This really isn't like him.

When he turns around, the yakuza notices hazel orbs looking down and refusing to meet his eyes. As he lifts the chin up to see doubt within the eyes that once held so much fire, he kisses those soft lips. Never did he want to feel like this. Too many times, he watched feelings destroy lives. Yet, this feels right to him. For the first time in his entire life, Asami doesn't want to lose this.

Feeling the cold tiles against his back and the feeling of heat against him, the photographer moans into the reclaiming kiss. As he becomes hard between his legs, he groans to feel Asami's cock hard against his thigh. When the kiss broken, he asks, "What do I mean to you?"

While seeing those hazel orbs pleading for an answer, Asami answers with full honestly, "There aren't words to describe what you mean to me, Akihito." As he leans to the other even more, he whispers into Akihito's ear, "Let me show you instead." Before the younger man can respond, his lips descend to one of Fei Long's marks and slowly kisses and sucks on it.

As the demanding lips move over his body, Akihito squirms in the older man's embrace. All he can see are bright fireworks running before his eyes. When he feels his nipples being teased, he moans, "Asami." Holding onto the strong shoulders to keep himself standing, he tosses his head back to hit the tile. Once again, he is losing himself into Asami. Just like the time in the hotel room, but this is different somehow. It isn't just physical pleasure for both of them. His answer is here in the actions from the older man. When he is lifted, he grasps out in question, "Asa . . . mi?" Again, his thoughts die away when the yakuza takes his hard cock into that wet warmth. His mind explodes from the intense pleasure and the only thing the photographer does is moan loudly.

When he realizes his lover with cum soon, Asami pulls away and smirks at the younger man. As hazel orbs look at him with lust clearly showing, he moves his lips to the smooth thighs. In slow movements, he moves his lips over the sensitive skin to hear more sweet moans coming from the other. Using soap for his fingers, the yakuza eases a finger inside slowly.

Everything inside of him is bursting and Akihito doesn't know what he wants Asami to do right now. This slowness is torment, but at the same time it is letting his heart heal from scars that he didn't know was there. As he feels the pleasure soar through him, he digs his fingernails into skin. When he bangs his head against the tiles to calm himself down, he pleads, "Oh, gods . . . gods. Asami! Please . . . please. Fuck me now."

As he raises an eyebrow at the younger man in amusement, Asami makes the other wrap his legs around his waist. While holding Akihito's hips, he leans over to the ear and retorts, "This is going to hurt. No holding back."

While his fingers run over the muscular back, Akihito pants out, "I . . . I don't care. Need to feel you again." Without even a warning, he feels the other thrust deep inside of him which makes him scream out and tears fall from his eyes. For a change, Asami holds still, not moving. The pain starts to ease and starts to feel like the photographer is filled with more. As he squirms, he holds onto the other man's shoulders. While his lover starts to move, all he can do is voice out his pleasure. Feeling lips against his, he invites the yakuza inside and battles the wet muscle.

With the water running over their bodies, Asami feels much more than he ever did before. As he feels those small fingernails dig into his skin, he knows that this isn't going to last much longer. With using the wall to hold the younger man up, he moves his hand down to Akihito's cock and starts to stroke it in time with his pace.

When he feels a flick over the slit, Akihito bangs his head against the wall hard and screams loudly as he cums hard, "ASAMI!" Everything blacks out for a second or a few seconds. As he comes back, he feels semen run down his thighs mixing with the water down the drain. With his body leaning fully onto the strong one of the other, he notices the red running down. Panicking a little, he asks in a hoarse voice, "Oh, god, are you all right, Asami?"

Looking up to see those hazel orbs worried, Asami remarks, "I'm perfectly fine." After pulling out and helping the younger man onto his feet, he asks, "Why?"

Akihito shyly comments, "Hmm, well you're bleeding."

While his young lover leans on him exhausted from their little fun, Asami chuckles near the other's ear, "I see you do have claws after all." When the photographer looks up with a glare, he smirks and replies, "There is my wild cat." Before Akihito can make a remark, he kisses him to stop all protests. After spending some more time cleaning up in the shower, the yakuza is surprised that the younger man didn't protest being carried to the bed. When he lies the photographer on the bed, he notices Akihito asleep. With a silent chuckle, he mumbles softly, "No wonder he let me carry him."

--

The next day, Akihito wakes up and looks around to find himself still in the older man's room. As he turns to feel coldness on the other side of the bed, he sighs out, "Guess it would be too much to ask for him to at least stay until I'm awake." Then, he notices a note taped on the clock. Grabbing it quickly, he reads it to himself.

_Akihito, _

_There is breakfast already made. Eat. You need more weight._

With a small smile, the photographer retorts, "Oh, he cares." Then his smile turns into a frown as he reads more of the note.

_Besides, you need more stamina since you always fall asleep after the first round. I was ready for another round after the shower. Dinner at the Club at seven sharp. If you don't show, I'll send someone to pick you up. _

_Asami_

Crumbing the letter up in his hand, Akihito throws it as hard as he can against the wall and screams, "THAT FUCKING PRICK!" All the while his mind whispers back inside his head, _'My fucking prick.' _As he falls back in a giggling fit, he groans slightly from the pain racing up his back. When he notices the time, he jumps up and groans in pain. As quickly as he can, the photographer goes and takes a quick shower. After getting into his clothes and eating the breakfast, he leaves the penthouse. When he walks stiffly to his apartment, he mumbles, "Damn him. Oh, well, I asked for it." Within twenty minutes, he walks into his home to see his friends look over with worry in their eyes.

Takato stands up and asks, "Are you all right?"

Kou retorts, "We tried to call you a few times last night. Finally after the tenth time, some guy answered. Guess it was that Asami guy. He told us that you were resting from playing. What kind of game were you playing that got you that tired out?" When everyone looks at him like an idiot, he asks, "What?"

With his face beet red, Akihito rants, "I'm so going to kill him. Yup, going to make that old pervert pay for everything and then I'll be rich of bringing down the most powerful man." When he continues to rant, all his friends start to go into a laughing fit. As he blinks his eyes confused, he asks, "What is so damn funny?"

Chika replies, "Oh, you are so hooked with this guy. Going to marry him soon, Aki?" Once again everyone starts to laugh and this time Akihito joins in the giggling fit.

--

At Club Sion, Asami walks to his office with a calm cold look. As he goes inside, he sighs out, "And here I thought my day wouldn't be hell." With a look at the couch, he asks, "Why are you still here, Katsue?"

As he leans her long legs across the couch, Katsue retorts, "Oh, did my brother get some last night? He is a looker, Ryuichi." With a false sigh, she mumbles, "All the cute ones are gay."

Lighting up a cigarette, Asami responds, "If you weren't my sister, I would have killed you already. You do realize that, right?" Every time Katsue comes around, he shows a soft side but still cold at the same time. Maybe it is due to them being siblings after all.

As she laughs, Katsue states, "Of course I do. You tell me every time we see each other." With a smirk, she mentions, "Mama wants to meet your, _girlfriend_."

As he takes a seat behind his desk, the yakuza sneers out, "You told her."

Giving an innocent look, Katsue retorts, "She isn't blind or dumb, Ryuichi-chan." As she tilts her head, she chuckles out, "I wonder what Mama will say when she learns your _girlfriend _is really a boyfriend. Oh, it will be priceless. I'll need a camera. Papa must be rolling in his grave by now. Oh, well no grandchildren from you unless you adopt."

Glaring at his sister, Asami replies, "Get lost, Katsue."

As stands up, Katsue shrugs her shoulders. Before she walks out the door, she replies, "Oh, I almost forgot. Mama said that she wants dinner this Friday at the restaurant, you took her to the last time. She wants it to be a family dinner."

While looking over the reports of the day, the yakzua responds, "All right. Eight will be fine."

With a smirk, Katsue speaks, "Oh, she wants your _girlfriend _to come." With that said, she walks out the door quickly.

As he drops the reports onto his desk, Asami yells, "Katsue!"

Notes: Well, here is the story. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think. 


End file.
